


I Run To You

by Strange_Hearts



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Other, small ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Drabble that takes place at the end of the episode 'Rose'.  What if Elena had ran into Damon's arms over Stefan's?  These are her thoughts about it.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Run To You

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did, it would be a slow build to Delena without the Stelena, as well as not having everyone so against Damon as they are._ **

It was over before she knew it. She watched as Damon turned away from the graying body of Elijah, turning to face her. Relief washed over her as she noticed that he showed no sign of having been harmed. She began moving down the stairs slowly, but got distracted when Rose – _she was still here?_ – blurred away. Damon and Stefan moved to follow her.

"Just let her go," she said, her eyes still on Damon. She sighed, slightly tired, and continued down the stairs.

Stefan stepped forward a bit, still off the side, but close to where she would end up. He was ready, ready wrap her up in his arms. She didn't need to move anymore; she would migrate towards him as she went down. He didn't notice that her gaze had yet to leave Damon.

Damon's and Elena's eyes were locked onto each others, and, without thinking, she began to hurry down the stairs. Damon face broke into a hesitant smile; she was going to go to his brother's arms, he just knew it. The fact that Stefan was moving closer to her seemed to say that it was a fact.

So he was pleasantly surprised when she plowed right by Stefan, ignoring his words, in favor of wrapping her arms around him; his own automatically rose, wrapping around her. He held her to him, feeling a happiness he hadn't been expecting at the way she had practically ignored his brother in favor of him.

Elena knew that Stefan had been there, knew that he had been expecting her to run to him, but all she had been able to think about, since she realized that she had been kidnapped, was that Damon would save her.

It was Damon's name that entered her thoughts first, when she woke up; Damon's name that had jumped from the message Bonnie had managed to get to her through magic; Damon name that she had mentally screamed in her thoughts when she thought Elijah would manage to take her; and Damon who her heart had automatically sung for when she first heard the sounds that led to her rescue.

If she was honest, she didn't think about Stefan at all.

Vaguely, in her mind, she knew that what she had told Damon – _I love Stefan. It's always going to be Stefan_ – was the biggest lie she had ever said. If she was honest, what he had said was true; she had been lying to everyone and herself. There was something between them, something that she had been afraid to explore before. She said that it was always be Stefan because he was the safe choice, the comfortable choice… _The boring one._

She realized that, had they not arrived when they did, the one thing she would have regretted the most was not exploring what was between her and Damon. For not giving in when she had the chance; for not going with what her heart really wanted; for denying the truth.

Now, knowing just how close she came to loosing that chance, she knew that she couldn't go on pretending. She knew that the next time this happened, she might not get rescued in time.

It was time to listen to what her heart really wanted, not ignore it, and she was going to do just that.


End file.
